


Marry Me

by blowingbubbles



Series: Seven Years Have Passed [7]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Begging, F/M, Fights, Fucked Up, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Triggers, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowingbubbles/pseuds/blowingbubbles
Summary: "So it's not about not wanting to be queen?""I'm not thrilled about being queen either, Tristan.""Yeah, I kinda guessed that."





	1. Attempt #2

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the next installment of Seven Years. For those who didn't know, my Seven Years series will preface a multi-chapter fic of Leah's life after she leaves LaPush. The fic will start seven years after she leaves, when she's about 27 years old. I have all the ideas in my head but I haven't really started writing it yet... anywho, this series sorta gives y'all the background going into it bc Leah's POV won't be the main one in the fic.

"Leah, we need to talk about it." Tristan stands up from his desk and walks around it. She stops on her way out of the room, still facing away from. He can tell by the set of her shoulders she doesn't want to have this conversation right now. Or ever.

"No we don't." Leah turns around, acting indifferent and non-chalent but he knows better. She been avoiding this conversation for almost four months now and he wants an answer.

"Yes, we actually do. I would like an answer." He takes a half step forward, she takes a half step backwards. He stops where he is.

"I told you I'm not ready." Tristan clenched and unclenched his fists, he knows she's not ready, he can see it in her but why? "So when do you think you will be?"

"That's not a question I can answer easily. I've only gotten settled in with my new position. With Charlotte, with everything really!" Leah shifts restlessly on the balls of her feet. She looks around the room avoiding eye contact with Tristan.

"Leah, please. It's not my intention to overwhelm you but I do want an answer."

"Tristan, I love you but... I can't not right now."

"Why? What is stopping you from marrying me?"

"I... I just can't. Marriage is a big deal for me and I don't want to make this decision lightly."

"What is there to think about?" Tristan approached her and stood in front her, a scant few inches separating them. "I love you, and I know you love me. We've been together for almost three years, you've adopted Charlotte. This is the logical next step, but more than that I want to call you my wife. I don't make this decision lightly either. You'll not only be my wife but you'll be my queen."

Leah's eyes dart quickly to the floor before returning to look at Tristan, before turning her head to the side. So that's it, Tristan thinks to himself

"Do you want to be queen?" Tristan's voice is soft, gentle as he tries to be as gentle as possible. 

Leah lets out a sigh, "No. I don't think I want to be queen. But it's not that." She turns her head back to his, looking in his eyes, searching for something. "I've been almost engaged once before and it turned out so horribly. I don't want to get engaged and then something happen that takes you away from me. I know you aren't Sam and I know you're not likely to leave me but it's like there's this notion in the back of my head that the other shoe is just waiting to drop."

"So it's not about not wanting to be queen?"

"I'm not thrilled about being queen either, Tristan."

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that." Leah pinched Tristan's side for that remark. He jumped and laughed. "I want to marry you. I want you to be my wife and for me to be your husband. I want to give Charlotte some siblings, I want to be the father to your children. I want to be your partner in life, Leah. Why won't you let me?

Leah sighed and pushed her face into his chest. "I will, but... Just not yet." Tristan wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on top of hers. He could live with that half-promise.


	2. Attempt #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's on his knees now, sobbing out to the million pieces of his heart on the ground. He's alone, and he has been for awhile. She left and he's not sure when she did but it's felt like an eternity. He regrets everything he said, every cruel word and phrase that he uttered he wanted to take back. He was so busy blaming her for breaking his heart that he didn't hear him break it himself. She was gone and he didn't know if she was coming back.
> 
> Trigger Warning: arguing, verbal abuse(ish) and swearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: arguing, verbal abuse(ish) and swearing  
> there are some fairly mean things said here so please, if arguments trigger you scroll down to the At The End Note for a TL;DR

"Why not?!" He was yelling, Tristan knew that, but he was so frustrated. He wanted to give her the world, the riches, the resources, the crowns, anything he could give her. He wanted to give her himself.

"Why can't you marry me? Why is it so hard to admit that you don't want to marry me? You have no issue fucking me and saying that you love me! Or maybe that's a lie too! Are you actually fucking your way up the ladder and you just so happened to skip a few rungs and land on the king's bed? Because that is what they fucking say about you! Or are you lying about loving me too! Maybe you just wanted to worm your way into my family to secure your standing in the military! That's it, isn't it?" He's still yelling but he doesn't care anymore, his heart is shattering into a million pieces and he doesn't care if he's shattering hers as well.

The women in front of him is crying. Her braided hair is falling out of the braid, and framing her tear-stained face. Her hands are coming up to cover her mouth like she couldn't believe that he's saying these things. He doesn't believe it either.

"Or maybe this is about Sam! Are you so broken and fucked up that you can't realize when a man is in love with you? Or are you so stuck on that bastard that you don't know how to love anyone else! Are you still in love with him? Are you? Are you waiting for him to suddenly realize that he doesn't love Emily anymore and that the universe chose a better wife for him than you?"

She's still crying but she's collapsed onto the ground. She's sitting down on the ground, still chocking on her sobbing and her hair is still falling out of her braid. He wants to stop saying these vile things but he wants to show her just how much his heart is breaking. 

"I love you! I want to marry you, I want to give you everything in the world, in my world. I want to treat you like a queen not because you'll be one but because you are so loved and important to me. I want to give you everything I possible can and why aren't you here? Why aren't you by my side when I'm giving a banquet or speaking to council? Why aren't on my side instead of on the other side waiting to delivers orders? I want you to be my wife and my queen, why can't you love me enough?"

"Why can't you just love me back?"

He's on his knees now, sobbing out to the million pieces of his heart on the ground. He's alone, and he has been for awhile. She left and he's not sure when she did but it's felt like an eternity. He regrets everything he said, every cruel word and phrase that he uttered he wanted to take back. He was so busy blaming her for breaking his heart that he didn't hear him break it himself. She was gone and he didn't know if she was coming back.

"I love you, Leah. Why don't you want to marry me?"

She's gone, and she doesn't come back for two and a half weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in a lot of my musings about Leah and Tristan, they are strong and loving and they have each other's backs. Basically relationship goals, but how did they get there? How did they get to the point where they know that they want each other so so so much? In my own relationship, I've realized just how much I want my man after we fight. But i wanted this fight to expose so many things, how people can love each other so much that it can be hateful but not obsessive, that people can be insecure and petty and that even #relationship goals Leah-and-Tristan are not immune to firing shots at places they know it'll hurt. 
> 
> TL;DR - Leah and Tristan have been arguing about getting married. Leah is still saying no and Tristan is still asking why. He is saying cruel things to her about the rumours about her sleeping her way up, about Sam, about her using him and lying. She's crying, he's crying and she leaves and she "doesn't come back for two and a half weeks."


	3. Last Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is super short and maybe I will rewrite it one day but I am so emotionally exhuasted from writing chapter 2. Anyways, mainly fluffy.

He is sitting in front of her, legs criss-crossed holding Charlotte in his lap. She is watching him read to the little blond girl a story book. His glasses have been slowly and steadily sliding down his nose. She watches him push them back up. Charlotte is giggling at Tristan making funny voices for all the characters. His hair is not arranged like it was this morning in a meeting with the council; it is curly and messy and wild, it denotes just how many times he's run his hands through it. 

Leah looks around the room; it's a luxurious space dominated in warms colours and comfy furniture. Large spaces, high ceilings, quality furniture and enough money to make any changes should the styles not suit her. It could all be hers. It's a long way from LaPush, she thinks. And it is, it's a long way from the three bedroom house she grew up in on the rez. But she doesn't want material things, her salary as a soldier and from the Rose Society was enough to give a comfortable life. She wanted more than some fancy scrollwork on some couch. 

Leah turned her head back to the two people in front of her. At this point, three and a half years after meeting Tristan, she's been in a lot of pain because of them. The legal proceedings and battle to adopt Charlotte. The training she had to go through to be recognized as a legitimate soldier and not just the King's Bitch. The three miscarriages she'd already suffered through with Tristan. But, she reminded herself, I love him; he is everything I could want in a husband, a father and a partner.

In that moment, two things happened. She made up her mind, she wouldn't love being queen but she wouldn't hate it; and Tristan looked up, smiled, and looked her in the eyes.

And suddenly, the world shifted.


End file.
